A human operator or user (e.g., a mechanic) working on an object (e.g., a jet engine) might need assistance in performing a task when he encounters a specific problem that he is not familiar with. A user may have the option of seeking remote assistance by making a voice call to an advisor that would guide him through the task. However, often it is difficult for the advisor to provide meaningful assistance without the advisor having a real-time view of the user's environment or the ability to directly point to details present in the user's environment. In order for the remote advisor to provide effective assistance, it is desirable that the remote advisor be able to see the user's working area and provide constructive instruction, including pointing to particular areas in the user's environment.